


Security Deposit

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Procrastination has its price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Deposit

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #5 (Note to Self) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Note to Self. Anything from a pencil jot on a paper cuff or a string on a finger to a modern sticky note or a cell phone alarm. Doesn't matter who the writer is, so long as there's something he/she needs a reminder for.

It was chaos in 221B.

Holmes was in full bloodhound mode, oblivious to all but the "trifling" case that now suddenly became much more interesting by their sitting-room being ransacked. Mrs. Hudson was loudly arguing with the new maid, who was just as loudly informing her that she must be paid double her wages if she wanted her to stay one more day in this "house of horrors."

Watson might have also given voice to his anger at his latest write-up being stolen, if he wasn't trying to get information from Billy, who was in near-tears that a break-in and theft occurred under his very nose on his first day on page duty. Instead, he grabbed his pen out of his pocket and jotted a reminder to himself on his left cuff with such a ferocity that he almost poked right through the paper.

_No more putting it off. Visit Cox and Co. first thing tomorrow morning._

**Author's Note:**

> "Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."


End file.
